Primera Vista
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Bien, la niña existía en realidad, —lo que era bueno—. Sintió algo extraño en el cuerpo, ¿Qué era eso de lo que Otosama le había hablado? ¡Ah , sí! Mariposas en el estómago. Tercera Generación: Oun Characters. ShizuKin. Mpreg. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer:** Shizuko y Kinyami son de mi propiedad. El resto de personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. Shizuko es hijo del Mpreg ItaSaso y Kinyami hija del Mpreg KakuHida. _Para más detalles, consultar mi Profile_.

**Pareja:** ShizuKin, _o algo por el estilo_. Solo tiene tintes, no demasiados, de la pajera _como tal_. Es más bien Shizuko, siendo Shizuko, con su sentimiento peculiar por la seguidora de Jashin. Escribo esto bajo amenaza, así que no esperen la gran cosa(?).

**Advertencias:** Antes que nada, son OC's. Así que no comprendo sinceramente que haces leyendo _esto_, que será realmente malo. Lo peor de todo, es que creo que manejo a mis propios personajes con mucho OoC. Como sea, esto solo será una viñeta (porque cierta española bastarda me acosa para escribir ShizuKin, habrá que ser _cabrona_).

* * *

**Primera Vista**

'_Perfección no es una palabra'_

_Recordaba muy bien las palabras de uno de sus padres. Era algo que Sasori solía decir, y casi siempre solía referirse a sus preciadas marionetas. Para Shizuko, en realidad, 'perfección' si era una palabra. Con cuatro años de edad, no solía decírselo a su Oyaji. Solo lo dejaba pasar, y ya._

Lo último que había sentido luego de ir corriendo tras su balón fue un golpe contundente que lo dejó estático y un poco mareado. Estaba seguro de no haber tenido un árbol ni nada por el estilo en frente, momentos antes, cuando había mirado hacia el frente. Sacudió la cabeza, levantándose del suelo aun con la vista un poco borrosa. Tanteó, en busca de su balón, encontrándolo casi frente a su cuerpo. Lo sostuvo con una mano, mientras se restregaba los parpados con el dorso de la otra. Le dolía la cabeza~, vaya, había sido un golpe feo en realidad…

Un ruidito dulce y repiqueteante llamó su atención. Justo en frente. Con lo que fuese que se había golpeado se estaba riendo.

Abrió los ojos, siendo capaz de enfocar mejor.

El balón resbaló de sus manos, cayendo de nuevo contra la grama bien cortada.

'_Hermosa'._

La inusual palabra, jamás utilizada en su avanzado léxico para su corta edad, resonó muchas veces, formando un eco bastante hipnotizante en su cabeza. Aquella visión que la colisión le había causado —porque no debía ser real, se dijo, solo una bella ilusión óptica tras el golpe— portaba un adorable vestido color rosa y una pequeña cinta con un diminuto moño en la cabeza, recogiendo aquel largo cabello. Parpadeó, pensando por un momento que quizás eran hebras de plata, cuando el sol la iluminó un poco. En verdad, no podía ser real.

Una nueva risita abandonó los labios de las personita frente a él, mientras una sonrisa atravesaba a velocidad de la luz el angelical rostro que veía. Una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Era encantadora, y algo más que no podía descifrar, pero solo causó que la pareciera más atrayente.

—Y-yo…—se escuchó a si mismo tartamudear hacia la extraña ensoñación. La niña se encontraba tumbada en el piso, mirándole con un color de ojos que nunca había visto en nadie. Violetas. Bueno, hacían juego con su piel un tanto morena —pero solo un poco— y aquel cabello color plata.

La menor agachó la cabeza, escondiendo los violetas orbes bajo el flequillo. El Uchiha tragó en seco, pensando por un segundo que iba a llorar, pero lo que ocurrió enseguida lo dejó perplejo. La niña alzó el rostro de nuevo y prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas. Era una risa que, con seguridad, nunca había escuchado —como todo en ella, parecía ser único— dulce y estridente, algo contagiosa, con un toque de algo más. No le dio mucha importancia. Estaba más concentrado en no parpadear. Si lo hacía, quizás su imaginación la esfumaría.

— ¡Hey! —la niña le miró, aun manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Su tono era como el de una campanita cuando se agitaba. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y se ayudó de ellas para ponerse en pié. Era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, unos tres, por lo que pudo calcular Shizuko. Se sacudió el femenino y delicado vestido, aunque no parecía muy afectado luego de la caída. La menor hizo un gesto curioso cuando sus manos tocaron la tela del vestido rosa para arreglarlo. Aun así, este gesto la hacía ver más adorable, en concepto del morocho. La niña avanzó hacia él y repentinamente le tomó un mechón de cabello negro, invadiendo su espacio personal—. ¡Tu cabello es rojo~…en las puntas! —pasó un dedo de la mano contraria, como queriendo comprobar algo—. Y no es pintura…me gusta.

Entonces, si lo estaba tocando, ¿no era parte de su imaginación? Bien, la niña existía en realidad, —lo que era bueno—, estaba muy cerca de él y tocaba su cabello. Sintió algo extraño en el cuerpo, ¿Qué era eso de lo que Otosama le había hablado? ¡Ah~, sí! _Mariposas en el estómago_.

La niña continuó sonriendo, y sin previo aviso, acercó su rostro al del menor. Shizuko abrió un poco los ojos, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sin que esto pareciera afectar a la otra, se acercó el mismo paso y un poco más, dejando la nariz cerca del cuello del Uchiha. Olisqueó un par de veces.

—Té de hierbas…—susurró, con tono suave y atrayente. Un tanto embriagante, que hizo que una parte del cerebro del niño de cuatro años le asegurara que por aquel lindo tono y dulce rostro haría cualquier cosa. En ese momento, no sabía que estaba firmando su propia sentencia de por vida—. Hueles a té de hiervas…uhm…—lo miró, entrecerrando los orbes violetas—. No recuerdo tu nombre, creo que lo olvidé.

—N-no…—carraspeó—. No lo he dicho.

— ¡Ah~! —soltó una nueva risa y se quedó esperando a que se lo dijera, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo seguir teniendo su rostro tan cerca del suyo. Trató de concentrarse, sintiéndose algo atontado. Como si una fuerza magnética invisible no lo dejara despegar sus ojos de ella ni por un segundo. No, no se esfumaría, pero aún la primera palabra seguía escuchando en su cabeza—. ¿Me lo dirás o te pongo yo uno? Porque el señor Bump-bump chan tampoco tenía nombre hasta que yo se lo puse —agregó, provocando que el niño se confundiera. ¿El señor qué cosa…? ¡Y él ya tenía nombre! Miró en otra dirección, intentando concentrarse.

Claro~, el tenía nombre.

Observó de reojo como la sonriente menor le seguía mirando con la misma expresión dulce.

¿Cómo era~…?

…

¡Ah~, si!

—Shizuko. —murmuró simplemente, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

— ¡Shizuko-kun! —reiteró ella, dándole lugar a un nuevo mar de risas. El Uchiha pudo asegurar que nunca le gustó tanto su nombre como en ese momento. Estaba a punto de preguntarle el suyo de regreso, más algo interrumpió.

— ¡Kinyami! —un albino, alto, que cargaba un arma extraña con tres hojas llamó a la pequeña, desde la entrada del parque infantil. Kinyami giró enseguida al oír la voz de Hidan, reconociéndole—. ¡Aku no hime, es hora de irnos a casa, Kakuzu nos está esperando!

— ¡Voy, Okaasan! —respondió enseguida, empezando a correr. El menor tuvo el impulso de ir corriendo tras ella, pero de detuvo en seco. ¿Qué hacía? '_¡Ir tras la linda niña de vestido, por supuesto!_' respondió una, hasta ahora desconocida, voz en su cabeza. '_¡No!' '¡Claro que sí!, tú mismo lo pensaste…ella es~…'_

La niña se detuvo a la mitad, y giró un segundo hacia Shizuko. Levantó su mano y se despidió, formando una última mirada adorable. Emprendió su camino hacia el que había llamado, 'madre'. Kinyami tomó la mano de Hidan, empezando a caminar con él.

—Aku no hime, ¿Qué te pasó en las manos?

—Me he raspado al caer al piso, Okaasan,… ¡ha sido tan divertido! —aseguró, antes de dar paso a mas risas.

¿Se había herido? ¿Entonces…el extraño rostro, que la hizo lucir más adorable, al acomodarse el vestido, era de _dolor_? Vio su sonrisa, a lo lejos, y la cabeza le quedó en suspensión de nuevo. _Ya pensaría en eso más tarde_.

Los minutos pasaron y Shizuko se quedó allí parado, con el balón aún a sus pies, mientras otros niños empezaban a irse con sus respectivos padres.

~.

—Shizuko —Sasori compuso una pequeña sonrisa, abriendo la puerta del hogar. El niño entró a la casa, con expresión ausente. El pelirrojo le miró alzando una ceja, arrodillándose para ponerse a la altura de su hijo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo sucedía—. ¿Todo está bien?

El Uchiha parpadeó.

—Ehm…si, Oyaji, todo está…

'_Perfecta'_

Los siguientes días, Shizuko se pensó seriamente en regresar al mismo parque a jugar. Y así lo hizo, aunque la adorable platinada no regresó ninguna otra tarde. La siguiente vez que vio a Kinyami, fue el primer día de academia. Una vez más, comprobó que la perfección no era solo una palabra. Y posiblemente, lo siguió comprobando muchas veces más, cuando fue asignada como una de sus compañeras de equipo, y se convirtió en una de sus dos mejores '_amigas'_.

* * *

**Notas:** Espantoso. Eso fue(?). Que pf~, pero bueno, tengan su ShizuKin. Esa es la forma como esos dos se conocieron, y como es más que claro, Shizuko se enamora a primera vista de Kinyami. Primero piensa que solo le parece linda, pero luego nota que realmente le gusta y no tiene problemas en aceptarlo (Contrario a lo que le sucede con Maeko, que le cuesta aceptarlo para sí mismo y aún más a otros.)

Kinyami~, uhm, no sé si ella empieza a tener _ese_ sentimiento por Shizuko de inmediato. Con la Jashinista todo es relativo y sin sentido común. En fin, me gusta el ShizuKin, es lindo (pero más cuando Kinyami ya se sabe Jashinista y hace cosas freaks, que deberían sacar de onda al Uchiha junto con sus risitas creepy) pero aún así el ShizukoxMaeko rulea la vida como no hay forma. Como sea, al final siempre podrá haber MaeShizuKin.

¿Review?


End file.
